


【授权翻译】Once Bitten, Twice Gay

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, PWP, Vampires, they basically just bang a lot that's the story, vampire!shaw/human!root
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: Shaw的毕生愿望就是在一个与世隔绝的古堡里做一只普普通通的吸血鬼，躲开人类、靠资本主义挣钱（就像所有资本家一样）。直到一天晚上，Root带着一张想找乐子的脸，用最戏剧化的方式出现在她家门口。乐子找到了，家具碎了，衣服也没了。吸血鬼锤×人类根，基本上是PWP
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once Bitten, Twice Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581353) by [andthatisterrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatisterrible/pseuds/andthatisterrible). 



> 原作者注：吸血鬼AU一直是我的软肋，但是我发现吸血鬼根占大多数，反之就很少了，所以我决定自己动手缩小差距  
> 译注：标题源自俗语once bitten, twice shy，大概意思是一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，作者太太进行了一些奇妙的改编

住在漆黑神秘的山顶上一座大而诡异的哥特式古堡里，最糟糕的事不外乎游客了。每年圣诞节前后，Shaw都不可避免地要赶走一群闻风而至的孩子（曾经甚至有一群小混蛋打破了她一扇窗户），就算是平时，也常有好奇的外地人想用望远镜窥视她的生活，每年还会有烦人的混蛋找她想获得永生。

这种事总是让她头疼。如果她的生理结构还能让她头疼的话。

反正激起了她头疼的回忆。

那些不速之客确实是个麻烦，但是考虑到跟山下小镇的友好交易，Shaw还是忍了下来。这座山上那栋闹鬼的城堡里可是有一只实实在在的吸血鬼，作为她的邻居，小镇的旅游经济大为提升；作为回报，Shaw能收到当地医院的免费血袋，能从旅游业收益中分一杯羹，甚至每周都会有人爬上山把她的物资包裹送到家门口，这样她就不必跟人类有过多交流了。

话是这么说，每年的万圣节还是够难熬，所以当十一月初，门铃在深夜响起时，Shaw以为自己周而复始的麻烦季节又开始了。或许这次会走运呢，她想，或许这次是一个吸血鬼猎人。她已经很久没有把人提溜着从塔尖上扔下去了。美好的时光总是那么稀少。

但是从猫眼往外看时，视野内却没有任何人。于是她小心翼翼地把门拉开一条缝。可能是某个吸血鬼猎人的花招吧。Shaw总是往好处想。

最高一节台阶上，极具艺术性地瘫着一个身着半透明黛红色长袍的女人，双眼紧闭，头歪在一边。

Shaw翻了个白眼，“我对……不管这是什么东西，不感兴趣。”她把门关上锁好，扭头一溜烟回到她的火炉旁边读书。坚持了十五分钟后，她又一次下楼打开了门。

那个女人还是以一模一样的姿势躺在原地。Shaw懊恼地叹了口气，出门蹲下身检视她的不速之客。那个女人没有死，但是昏迷得非常彻底——那个不省人事的的样子绝对装不出来。不过她看起来没有受伤，而且衣服也太整洁了，完全不像是疲惫不堪地从树林里跑过来的样子。

台阶上一个滚落的空瓶引起了Shaw的注意力。她俯身靠近那个昏迷不醒的女人，然后毫不意外地在她脸上嗅到了特殊的气味。行吧，这位疯子女士在Shaw家门口的台阶上把自己给药倒了。连Shaw都不得不承认，她对于自己想办成的事真的很有魄力。

Shaw想过把她就那么扔在那里，因为奇怪的昏迷女人绝对不在她的责任清单上，但是外面太冷了，这个女人又穿得少得吓人，不出一会儿被冻死是极有可能的。Shaw才不想处理家门口出现一具尸体带来的烂摊子。

努力忽略她的长袍有多薄多透，Shaw伸手把这个女人上下拍了一遍，确保她没有藏着小木锥或者圣水之类的东西。没有。所以唯一剩下的可能性就是，这个女人是一个吸血鬼崇拜者，大老远跑来想让Shaw把她也变成吸血鬼。

Shaw轻手轻脚地把她打横抱起来，送到了二楼的一间小卧室（如果过去几千年里真的有过“客”的话，那里本该是这栋城堡的客房）。这个房间最大的好处就是可以从外面锁上，这就意味着Shaw不必担心这个女人醒来后满地乱跑惹麻烦。

她把女人扔在床上，转身离开，却又在门口停住。她的城堡有中央暖气，但是冬季的冷风还是从窗缝里钻进来，那个女人也早就被冻得冰凉。Shaw恶狠狠地瞪了一眼不速之客，咬牙切齿地在房间的火炉里点上了火。

人类好麻烦。

这次她总算成功出了门，还不忘回身把它锁严实。就这一晚，她打算让她好好睡一觉，然后第二天一早就把她踢出门外。真的，这么做已经足够慷慨了。

不管那个女人吃的是什么，那瓶药很明显没有多强的药效，因为Shaw一个小时后就听到了她的动静。敏锐的听觉总是会让过剩的声音灌进Shaw的耳朵，她也早就学会了忽略那些声音，但是某些时候，好耳朵还是能派上用场的，比如说，当她在城堡的一边看书，却想随时留意着另一边那个不速之客的时候。

她能听到那个女人四处走动，还试探着拧了拧门把手。她的举动似乎完全没有恐惧或者焦虑的意思，但是在线索这么少的情况下也很难判断。

Shaw不情不愿地从火炉边温暖的椅子上站了起来（其实她并不需要热量，只是单纯喜欢温暖的感觉），然后蹑手蹑脚地溜到了那个女人的门前。在这里她就能听到更多细节了。

女人的心跳稍快，却非常平稳，均匀的呼吸也表明她一点都不害怕。

接着，Shaw又听到了床架移位，下面的地毯沙沙作响，随后又陷入了沉寂。Shaw等了几分钟，但是女人的呼吸并没有放慢，代表她也没有在睡觉，反倒像是……在等待。

Shaw有一万个理由扭头就走，一直到第二天天亮回来，然后毫无顾忌地把那个女人扔到门外。但事实却是，Shaw抬起胳膊敲了敲门。她自己心里清楚，只是好奇罢了。她这儿可不常有（指根本没有）怪事发生，所以遇到这么一个人，她才不想稀里糊涂地放走。

永生教给了她耐心，也教给了她无聊。

“请进。”一个声音从门那边响起。

Shaw小心翼翼打开了门。Shaw之前给这个女人搜过身，但是如果她想的话，房间里有很多东西可以当做临时武器。

Shaw能活这么久可不是靠撞大运的，谨慎是一门学问。

女人靠在床头的枕头上，双腿蜷在身下，一副悠然自得的样子，看起来已经从刚才的昏迷中完全恢复。当Shaw迈步走进房间时，女人的眼神把她全身看了个遍，从头到脚的扫视似乎是在仔细评估。当她的目光总算对上了Shaw的眼睛，脸上终于出现了一个欣赏的笑容。

“嗨，你好，”那个女人说着，从枕头上坐了起来，“我是不是应该感谢你把我带进家里？”

“如果你的意思是在你把自己药倒在我家门口然后差点冻死之后把你接进来，那是的，你确实应该。”

女人抿着嘴，眼神里却跃动着笑意，“奇怪了，完全不知道你在说什么呢。”

“听好，女士……”

“Root。”

“什么？”

女人的笑容慵懒，但目光却毫不动摇，“我的名字是Root。”

Shaw冷冷地盯着她。她非常确信这个Root绝对不是因为什么恶作剧或者大冒险来的，吸血鬼猎人似乎也不太可能，但是想确定这一点很难（也很不明智）。她以前还遇到过那些对吸血鬼有…有性趣的人，而Root看着自己的眼神和这一身衣服似乎也侧面证实了这个可能性。但是Shaw遇到的那些吸血鬼性恋普遍的问题是，他们基本不在意他们操的吸血鬼是谁，反倒比较在意“在操吸血鬼”这件事本身，而Root审视的眼神却惊人的集中在Shaw本身，这就跟她以前的经验大相径庭——也就是说，现在只剩下唯一一个可能性。

“行吧，Root，我要说的是，我一点也不想要人陪着，而且把一个人咬一口之后跟她永生永世分享这个世界这件事对我来说真的毫无吸引力，所以明天一早，我会让你出去，你自己走回小镇，然后从今往后，你过你的，我过我的。”

Root安静地等她说完，然后用一种Shaw理解为居高临下的神情点了点头。

“噢，我来不是为了什么长生不老之类的，当然长生不老也是有意思的想法，但是那不是我今晚的目的，Shaw。”

Shaw的眼睛警告地眯了起来。Root是怎么知道她的名字的。或许那个吸血鬼猎人的可能性不应该被过早划掉。“那你今晚的目的是什么？”

Root挪动到床边，下肢从床沿滑下，薄如无物的红色长裙卷到大腿上，露出平滑修长的Shaw或许不应该盯着看的双腿。操。

她把目光转移到Root身边稍左，直到对方站起了身，裙子也落回了原位。Shaw忙着控制自己不去看Root衣不蔽体的样子，以至于没注意到她正在靠近自己。Root在几步之外停了下来，打量着Shaw的眼神跟几分钟前她推门进来时一样饥渴。

“想听实话吗，Shaw？我昨晚在小镇便利店里注意到你了，所以到处问了问，才知道你住这儿。”

这个听起来倒像是个诚实的回答，但却不可避免地引发了更多疑问。

“那你怎么知道我是……你是怎么注意到我的？”她以为大多数人第一眼都看不出来自己是吸血鬼。

“噢，我当时不知道的。”

Shaw更奇怪了。

“是这样，”Root又朝她走了一步，“我因为……工作的原因，经常出差，但是好处就是能遇到各种……陪伴，同时避开各种麻烦事儿。所以当我遇到有趣的人时，我就会想跟人家试试看。关于吸血鬼，我保证是我后来才知道的，虽然也是个不错的惊喜。”

Shaw狠狠地瞪着她，“你……你把自己药倒在我家门口，只是因为你在出差，然后突然想约炮？”

Root抬起一只手，指尖在自己的唇上划过，Shaw的目光也跟着她的动作游走。

“要不然你也不会让我进来嘛。镇上的人都说你不喜欢访客，但是有一个人还提到你几年前在暴风雪里救了一只小狗狗，所以我猜，你那颗不老不死的心脏深处，大概还有一处软肋呢。”

那个说出小狗狗的事的人看不到明年的太阳了。Shaw在自己心里暗暗记下。为什么这就是她偶尔做一次好事得到的回报。

“你会发现我根本就没有软肋，”她沉着声说，“而你明天会自己回到镇上，永远无法得偿所愿。”

Root的手指探进自己的口中，唇间的舌头一闪而过，然后向Shaw伸出那只手，浸润的指尖反射出微光。Shaw拦住Root手臂的动作快出残影，猛地一握让Root惊呼出声，随后眼睛亮起一束绝对称不上是恐惧的光。

“真奇妙，你是怎么做到的，”Root说着，手腕在Shaw的紧握下来回扭了扭，“你的移动速度比我眼睛都快，我想世界上任何力量都撬不开你的手指，但是不知道为什么，你根本没有伤到我。你的控制力很强，”她抬起头，对上Shaw的眼睛，“而且证明了你不会伤害我。除非我想让你伤到我。”她笑靥如花。

Shaw松开了她的手臂，后退了一步，“不要得寸进尺。”

Root手腕垂了下来，用另一只手揉了揉，“我可以问问为什么吗？”

“不可以。” Shaw正在尽力压制自己敏锐的感官，但是想装作不知道Root对自己的喜欢，和装作自己丝毫不受诱惑，都变得越来越难了。

于是Shaw决定战略性撤退。

“你今晚可以睡在这里，但是明天就给我消失。”

Root看起来一副要抗议的样子，但目光还是垂到了地面，轻轻耸了耸肩，“都听你的，Shaw。”

“知道就好。”Shaw转身离开。

“还有一件事，就帮我一个小忙。”

Shaw咬了咬牙，“什么？”

“我把我的包落在我的自行车上了，你可以帮我拿回来吗？我本来想自己去的，但是外面实在太冷了。”

Shaw有一万种不同的方式能反驳这句话，但是她意识到能最快摆脱掉Root的方式，就是同意。

“好吧。”她故意加了点力气摔上了门，还不忘回身锁好。她才不会让Root心血来潮来一个城堡一日游。

Root的“自行车”并不难找，Shaw花了点时间欣赏Root停在路边那辆非常花哨的摩托。至少她品味不错。

Root说的包是一个绑在摩托车尾部的小背包。回到屋里之后，Shaw拿起背包翻了翻。洗漱用品，几张证件（估计都是假的），各种币种的钞票，几件换洗衣物（款式让她重新评估了一下Root的时尚品味），还有……一个……振动棒……行吧（她完全不想想象它的使用场景）……还有一副手铐？？以及一……

Shaw在走廊中间，整个人浸没在恼怒和，或许，有一点点，性奋里。不管这个Root到底是谁，她都勇敢到可以手无寸铁站在一个吸血鬼家门口，还带着满满一袋子性玩具。Shaw被震撼到了。

尽管如此，还是没有震撼到能改变她的想法。她打开房门，把包扔到Root的床上，非常努力地不去注意她横躺着的样子。

“确定你不会改变主意吗，Shaw？”Root开口了。Shaw看着她的手指在大腿外侧打着转。

“我们没什么好讨论的。”她关上门，一溜烟逃回楼下。

Shaw在火炉边重新坐回椅子，试图放松下来。愚蠢的该死的Root和她蹩脚的调情绝对不应该奏效。但愿她这次出差期限很短吧，但愿她马上就要滚到地球另一边。可是Shaw脑子里某个背叛了她自己的部分却一刻不停地指出，她没有理由不回到楼上，然后把Root操穿床垫。她们都是自愿的成年人，Root又那么辣，这一定会很有趣的。

但是那个想法就好像代表着Shaw屈服了，就好像她输在这个始于Root晕倒在她家门口的游戏里。

在Shaw试图说服自己的过程中，一串涌进耳廓里的声音让她花了一会儿才搞明白。Shaw哀嚎了一声，双手捂着耳朵陷进了扶手椅里。一个敏锐的听力在某些情况下不是天赋，而是诅咒，就比如现在，当你努力不去操的性感客人决定在你的客房里自己动手去爽了。

现在Shaw听到的震动声的来源绝对是包里那个红色振动棒。从这个声响第一次震动耳膜开始，大脑就不可避免地捕捉了更多，Shaw花了整整十秒跟脑内那个念头激烈辩论，然后毫不意外地一败涂地。

她蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，在Root房间隔壁小客厅的扶手椅里坐下，又把注意力放回她们中间那堵薄薄的墙上。

振动棒的嗡嗡作响依然清晰可闻，而得益于不过几米的距离，沉重的呼吸、喉咙深处的轻喘、连带着床单在她身下的摩擦声也都声声入耳。Root在床上扭动着身体的样子在眼前浮现，她大概正一只手探到两腿之间，蠢兮兮的长裙被拉到腰侧。太辣了。操。

Shaw闭上眼睛，任由脑海替自己填补了视觉的空白。Root的双腿大概会张开在床上，快感的刺激让臀部高高耸起，另一只手大概，大概会隔着薄薄的布料揉捏自己的乳头，嗯。

Shaw陷在扶手椅里，思考能不能在Root听不到的情况下让自己达到高潮。她不记得人类的听力极限了，但这个想法真的很天杀的诱人。

她听到Root在床上又换了个姿势，一声破碎的喘息让Shaw的座椅上抽了一下。

“Sameen……”

这声陷在喉咙里的低语刚刚遛进Shaw的耳蜗的第一秒，她的身体就已经不听使唤地朝着门走去。

她在Root的房间门口停了停，理智让她踌躇了一瞬间，或许这一切都是什么精心设计的陷阱的一部分，如果这……

门的另一侧又传来了一声呻吟，Shaw径直从口袋里掏出钥匙，拧开了门锁，接着又犹豫了。她觉得自己似乎应该敲门（尽管她有理由怀疑Root整这么一出都是为了她），于是还是抬手叩了叩门板。

振动棒的噪音戛然而止，Root的声音随之传来，“进来吧Shaw。”干，她真的有办法把这句话都说得非常色情。

Shaw打开了门，朝里面偷瞄了一眼，猜测Root大概会装得人模人样，就好像刚刚没有一边幻想着Shaw一边自慰。Root此时的样子跟Shaw想象中完全一致，唯一阻止了Shaw大脑宕机的是Root刚好低得能遮住自己的长裙。

Shaw努力让自己的注意力不要移到Root大腿内侧的水痕上。

Shaw失败了。

“改变主意了吗？”Root声音里的挑逗和得意让Shaw莫名地烦躁，更烦躁的是她意识到自己体内燃起一阵不可自制的燥热。

Root把振动棒放在了边上，一只手探到腿间，本就暴露的红色衣料又沿着大腿往上滑去，她一根手指在自己的大腿上打着圈，目光却不离开Shaw的脸。

以比任何人类都快的速度，Shaw穿过房间把Root压在了床上。身下的Root惊讶地抽了口气，瞪大了眼睛看着Shaw。

Shaw把Root的手腕压过头顶，双腿箍住，内心中那种身处劣势的被动感却丝毫没有消弭。这个弱不禁风的女变态到底为什么能让她这么坐立不安？

“如果我们真的要做，那就都按我的方法来。”Shaw说，暗自庆幸自己的声音不过是比平时沉了些，好在还算平稳。

“都听你的sweetie。”

“在我做任何事之前，我要你告诉我你想要什么。”

Root抬起一边眉毛，“我以为我已经说得够清楚了。”

Shaw摇了摇头，“我可以操你……”这句话让Root笑得阳光灿烂，“……但是我们还可以有别的玩法。”她扯了扯自己的嘴角，露出了两颗细长尖利的犬齿。

Root的心率加快，喉咙深处一声抽气几乎像是喘息。

“所以……”Root顿了顿，重新调整呼吸，“有什么是我需要知道的？”稍微认真的样子让Shaw踏实了些。

以前Shaw做爱的时候总会装成人类，只为了避免各种各样的麻烦——尽管有些人类表现得好像觉得吸血鬼很辣，但真当拥有一个吸血鬼床伴的时候，绝大多数人就招架不住了。某些吸血鬼性恋或许会喜欢跟吸血鬼做爱，但是这种人更多时候只会让Shaw毛骨悚然。

而Root，显然是在当地便利店看到Shaw买打折厨房纸的时候就想操她了，就连她是吸血鬼这件事也完全没能打消她的念头。这或许是个机会呢，Shaw想，或许她这次可以收获比平时诚实得多的性爱，但是她更想把最重要的决定权交给Root。

Root细细地打量着Shaw，眼神里满是毫无畏惧的好奇，“被咬，那是什么感觉？”

“疼，非常疼，”这个回答却没有让身下的Root退缩，于是Shaw接着说，“但如果你想的话，我可以让它感觉好一点。还是会疼，但是不会只是疼。”

Root若有所思地点了点头，“那如果我拒绝呢？”

“那我们可以直接跳过这部分。没什么大不了的。”

“它会不会，呃，把我变成吸血鬼？”

“不会，变吸血鬼比这个麻烦多了。”

“那你一般会吸多少血？”

“如果是做爱而不是进食的话，就不会很多。”

Root轻轻点点头，“那好吧，我想要你咬我，但是第一次不用特意让它感觉好些，我想知道它本身是什么感觉。”

Shaw张了张嘴，想要问她是否确定，但是却被Root打断，“你会发现疼痛之于我也可以是快乐，Shaw。”

这对Shaw来说也算好消息，她真的不确定自己能不能让吸血的过程变得“感觉好些”。

她又迟疑了一秒，但Root却先靠了上来，挺身拉近了两人的距离，Shaw低头回应，两人的唇试探性地吻了一下，接着Shaw加深了这个吻，重新把Root的身子按回床上。

当Shaw的舌尖顶进口腔时，Root身上那股得意的劲儿就弱得多了，但是下一秒，Shaw却感觉到Root突然伸出舌头从自己的唇上拂过，在她有所反应之前，一股浓郁的血腥气涌进嘴里，瞬间淹没了她的感官。

她重新拉开距离，大口喘着气（尽管呼吸对吸血鬼来说不是必要），舔掉了唇上的血迹。身下的Root显得很是惊讶，嘴唇上也沾满了她自己的血。

“呃，对，忘了说了，小心一点你的嘴唇和舌头，我的牙非常锋利，”她细细地观察着Root的神情，害怕自己已经搞砸了一切，“需要停下来吗？”

“不要。”Root又挺身吻上了她的唇，嘴上残存的血珠又一次被送进Shaw的口腔里，涌起的快感让Shaw呻吟出声。

老实说，吸食医院或者献血者的血包大概就跟搬个小凳在院子里看着栅栏油漆干掉一样紧张刺激，而现在，现在的Root被压在她身下，现在屋子里满是荷尔蒙的气味。现在，如诱人的毒素般让Shaw沉醉其中。

Shaw又一次抽身后退，在Root身上坐直，放开了她的手腕，“别动，”Root想要抬手，却被她阻止了，“除非我让你动，要不然别动，否则我们立刻结束。”

除了不信任之外，Shaw的要求还掺杂着一点不满——她想自己掌控局面，而不是承认Root就这么得逞了。

这个命令让Root在心底里笑出了声，却还是照做。Shaw满意地点点头，把衬衫脱过头顶扔到一边，回过身时却发现Root眼神里的原始欲望跟任何人类相比都有过之而无不及。Shaw稍微弯了弯手臂，看着Root用力地咽了一口口水。

Root的手指抖动一下，似乎想触碰她。

“不要动。”Shaw语气严厉，却还是决定满足了Root触手可得的诱惑。她挪动着坐在双腿中间，一只手顺着腿部曲线从膝盖弯抚到大腿内侧，感受着Root的肌肉在她的触碰下轻微颤动。Root抬起一条腿，用脚尖戳了戳Shaw的侧腰，换来了Shaw警告性的拍打，轻得甚至没有刺痛神经末梢。

“别来，”事实却事与愿违，Root像是受到鼓励似的，又戳了戳Shaw，“再来几个回合你就会被我拍得下不来床，我的手可没那么容易累。”

Root歪了歪脑袋，好像在仔细考虑这个提议似的，“好像也不是不行，但是现在，我更想你操我。”

“那就乖一点。”

Shaw脸上的笑容明显削弱了这句话的严肃性。

绝大多数时候，谨小慎微地收敛本性让性爱变得毫无趣味可言，但是这一次，这一次“趣味”绝对不会缺席了。

Shaw手指勾住Root长裙的下摆，轻轻挑起，一路往上褪到臀部，Root双腿分得更开些，任Shaw在她中间俯身、舌尖描过大腿内侧干了的水痕，血液冲击血管内壁的声音在Shaw耳中清晰可闻，刺入犬齿的冲动涌进大脑，又被她压制下去。

当Root的手指穿过她的发丝、试图抱着她的头往上时，她花了一秒钟才发现问题。

“手！”Shaw抬起头，朝Root飞了个眼刀，又在她的屁股上扇了一巴掌，这次的力度绝对足以留下痕迹，Root的反应却表示她完全曲解了这一巴掌的惩罚性质（Shaw心底里暗暗记下了），但还是乖乖把双手举过了头顶。

Shaw满意地低头，终于实现了自己过去一个小时的愿望。由于振动棒的缘故，Root的洞口早就被浸润，Shaw大概明白怎么用牙齿刺激最敏感的地方，但当她把舌头滑进体内，Root臀部挺起、迎合着她的动作时，却是完全不同的感受。Shaw调整了一下位置，把Root的裙边褪到腹部，当舌尖抚过她的阴蒂时，她的身体在眼前一览无余，Root也低着头对上了她的目光，双唇轻启，半睁着的眼前蒙着一层水雾。

Shaw舔舐的动作持续了片刻，逐渐摸清楚了Root的喘息和小动作，怎么让她身体痉挛，怎么让一声呻吟从喉间逸出，直到Root的呼吸越来越急促、臀部从床上挺起，Shaw起身后撤，笑着用手背擦了擦嘴角。

Root猛然睁开的眼睛里喷着怒火，“为什么停下来？”

“因为我现在要咬你。”

“你厉害，愣着干嘛能不能赶紧？”Shaw的目的达到了，Root现在陷在床里的样子毫无体面可言，任她摆布的姿态跟一开始的得意表情大相径庭，Shaw也总算摆脱了被Root诱拐上床的被动。

“我会尽量让你感觉不错，但是咬下去的时候可能还是会疼得要死，所以我想让你告诉我在哪儿被咬。”

Shaw想此时此刻就把自己的尖牙刺进Root大腿内侧的软肉里，但考虑再三，她也吃不准从那里开始合不合适。

“选择权在你手上，”Root咬紧了最后两个字，“——你的手，现在本来可以做点别的有用的事。”

Shaw笑了出声，“别急。”

她看着Root开始思考。当然，脖子总是最经典的位置；或许第一次也可以从手腕开始，但是那里跟性感搭不上边；所以要不然……

Root的长裙一如外表一样单薄，Shaw稍一用力就从前面撕裂，放手任由它落到Root身下。Shaw看着身下浑身赤裸的Root，她双手攥着头顶的床单，脖子和胸口泛着大片的红。

Shaw低头，舌尖沿着乳房的轮廓留下一道水痕，听着Root急促地抽了一口气，大概是猜到了Shaw的目的地。

Shaw又抬起头看了她一眼，“你叫我停我就会停，好吗？”

“sweetie，你的骑士精神很可贵，但……”

Shaw用喉咙深处一声压抑的咆哮打断了Root的话。那是那种，比方说，一只吸血鬼正巧在变身狼人时会发出的、真真正正的咆哮。

“如果我想要你停，我一定会告诉你。”Root认真地回答。

“好。”得到了满意的答案，Shaw挪了挪身子，一只手又一次伸到Root腿间，指尖抚上她的阴蒂，一阵快感在Root体内散开，一声喘息从唇间溜出，她扭着臀部迎上Shaw的动作。Shaw花了几分钟恢复刚才的节奏，预警性地舔过Root胸侧的轮廓。

咬人是什么感觉，或许连Shaw自己都说不清楚。咬一个供体尴尬而且无趣，在搏斗中撕咬敌人有趣多了，但是跟性完全不搭边，而在做爱的时候咬你的床伴呢，Shaw会将其比喻为第一次讲手指插进某人体内一样的陶醉——具体感受当然不同，但是行为带来的快感却极度相似，以及随之而来的力量、沉醉、占有和瞬时将人卷入其中的浪潮般的能量。

齿尖完全没入胸部皮肤下的肌理，锐痛让身下的Root绷住了身体。尖锐的血腥气像灼烫的热能一般涌进Shaw的口腔，吸血鬼的本能催促着她撕裂Root的躯体、摄取最后一滴血液，但是Shaw从来都不轻易屈服于她的天性。

Root轻轻呜咽一声。Shaw差点要收起牙齿后撤时，却感受到脑后Root的手掌按着自己继续，面前的身体也随着她逐渐放松而软了下来。

Shaw的注意力又转移到Root腿间的手上，随着两根手指探进洞口，内壁湿润温热的软肉把一阵快感送上神经末梢，Shaw对着Root的胸口闷声喘了口气，她无论如何都没法形容出獠牙和手指都深深没入Root体内的双重快感。

紧裹着手指的肌肉一阵颤动，Root的呼吸也被完全打碎，直到高潮来临，她抓在Shaw脑后的手指才逐渐卸了力，Shaw轻缓地拔出牙齿，手指缓慢平稳的抽插帮她平复了高潮的余韵。

等着Root恢复时，Shaw小心着抽出了手指，俯身检视了自己在乳房上半边留下的咬痕。Shaw自己倒也没什么无可救药的占有欲，但是体内的吸血鬼本能就另说了，虽然它在她生命中占的比重微乎其微，却也不代表Shaw不愿意欣赏自己在Root身上留下的标记。

她低头舔去了伤口上的血迹，却让Root又颤抖了一下。

“还好吗？”等Root差不多缓过来了，Shaw开口问道。

“嗯……”Root晕晕乎乎的语气中带着一丝满足。

Shaw坐起身，挪到了她身边。Root的脉搏还在高潮的影响下高得吓人，此刻逐渐舒缓下来；她的双眼稍显呆滞，但不至于完全失焦，因此也不必担心。

看到Root一切都好，Shaw把她留在床上恢复，自己起身去洗手间给她倒了一杯水。等回来时，Root已经坐起了身，神情似乎有些紧张，却在看到Shaw的第一秒种如释重负。

“我还以为你扔下我先跑了呢，我甚至没来得及报答你。”Root看着Shaw靠到床边。

Shaw把杯子递给她，“刚才叫了那么半天，我估计你渴了。”

“真贴心。”

Shaw半心半意地瞪了她一眼，Root却笑出了声。她啜了一小口水，又接着带着一脸晕晕乎乎的笑看着Shaw。

片刻之后，Root把水杯放在边上，Shaw在床沿上坐了下来。

“希望不会太疼。”Shaw说着，指尖抚过Root身上的咬痕，心里想的却都是再来一遍。

“我没事，Shaw，我跟你说过我喜欢疼痛，我说的是真的。”

Shaw的手指来回描摹咬痕，脑内重现着同时用牙齿和手指攻陷Root的感觉。几十分钟之前，她还在想着怎么摆脱她，现在却考虑上了该怎么开口让她多待几天。

“下一次吧，下一次我想试试看你说的‘感觉变好’是什么感觉。”

“下一次，”Shaw重复了一遍，下一次听起来不错，“什么时候有下一次？”

Root轻声笑笑，“这个嘛，首先，我要操你，那之后呢，我们或许可以用上我带来的小玩具，听起来怎么样？”

闻言，Shaw站起身，摸索着解开了自己的腰带，“听起来我们应该尽快开动了。”

Root伸手在地板上够到了她的小包，从里面摸出了一副手铐，金属环勾在一根手指上，其余自然垂落，“你对于捆绑有什么看法？”

扯开一副手铐对Shaw来说就像撕纸巾一样简单，但她又不会因此否决这个提议，“为什么不试试看再说呢。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maarika太太给[肖根大半夜便利店初见](https://themaarika.tumblr.com/post/189687930008/based-on-this-spicy-vampire-fic)画的图  
> 以及  
> 微博[黄阿玛本玛](https://weibo.com/u/1263775550)太太画的[锤在书房听阿根喘](https://m.weibo.cn/6530605099/4590822399685620)（会跳转到我的微博正文，图在p3，太太没有自己单独发）


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw正满意地检视着手腕上的红色勒痕。

片刻之前，她毫无压力地一举扯坏了手铐和床头板，房间里的一片狼藉里只剩下一个快乐的Shaw和一个懊恼的Root大眼瞪小眼（能让Root懊恼这件事本身就让Shaw更快乐了）。泛红的伤痕在自愈体质的影响下开始肉眼可见地消退，但完全愈合前的这段时间倒也不失为一种享受。

“所以你还能做到什么？”Root问道，倾身靠在厨房中间的吧台上，小心翼翼地把巧克力饼干泡进一杯牛奶里。早些时候，Shaw冲下山去村里帮她抢了一家杂货店（毕竟这么快就让Root耗尽体力可不行），可是到了地方，她才意识到自己不知道Root喜欢吃什么。吃肉吗？有乳糖不耐受吗？有食物过敏吗？为什么人类的身体这么天杀的挑剔？

所以结局是所有东西都被她拿了点儿，接着，她又想到或许自己可以做点什么给Root吃。Shaw曾经作为人类时厨艺就不错，但是自从变成吸血鬼，普通食物的营养不再是必需，做饭的次数自然就少了，只是这次，既然家里来了客人，她开始考虑重新捡起来这门手艺。

只是她的这位客人明显对她买的饼干更感兴趣。

看着Root全神贯注地把饼干浸进牛奶里绝对算得上娱乐活动，她轻手轻脚的样子像是在精确计算着怎么让牛奶的饱和度达到某个固定标准、又不至于让饼干被泡软，严肃得要命的表情甚至……可以称得上可爱。

这个大冬天跑到陌生人家门口碰瓷的危险女人到底为什么会带着这种神态吃饼干？！

“什么意思？”Shaw问，尽管她大致知道对方想问什么。

“比如说，吸血鬼不能晒太阳那个说法，是真的吗？”

“呃，不算吧，但是我不会突然变成一堆灰之类的，”说着，她的注意力逐渐被吸引走了，始作俑者正是只穿了一条内裤和一件工字背心的Root（背心绝对是趁Shaw出门时偷的），“大概只是跟过敏反应类似。”

Root半转过身，语气明亮了些，“过敏？真的吗？”

“是啊，我一出门就会开始打喷嚏，皮肤会发痒发红，如果在户外待太久还会起水泡。我倒是从来没听说有吸血鬼直接死在太阳底下的，但如果时间长了，大概会看起来挺恶心的吧。”

“你会打喷嚏诶，听起来好可爱。”Root又转过身去，屁股晃过一个夸张的弧度。

“注意用词。”Shaw警告道。她一、点、都、不可爱。

“那如果我不呢？”极具邀请意味地，Root用手肘撑着上半身，俯身靠在吧台上，又毫不在意地拾起一块饼干。

“你还有别的想知道的吗？”Shaw一边问着，一边绕到了Root身后。放在平时，她才不喜欢回答这种蠢兮兮的八卦，但是跟Root呆在一起时就没那么反感了，更何况还是在现在这么有机可乘的情况下。

“唔，那十字架和圣水呢？”

Shaw没有立刻回答。手掌从Root的臀侧抚过，指腹划过屁股的轮廓。Root似乎毫无怨言，甚至主动把内裤卷了下去，屁股露在空气中。

“宗教的东西根本没用，”Shaw接着说，注意力却集中在目前的小任务上，“全世界有几千种宗教，要是每一种都能伤到我们，我们还能干点什么？”手在一边的屁股上摩挲着，Shaw朝后移了一步，“还有吗？”

“流水呢？”

Shaw抬起手臂，片刻后手掌重重落在了Root的屁股上。Root早有预料，但还是轻声叫了一声，手上的饼干落进了牛奶杯里。

“太重了吗？”Shaw问。有时候确实很难用人类的疼痛阈值来衡量她的力气，况且她也不想真正意义上地伤到Root。

“唔，没事，只是我的饼干掉了。”后半句的语气里掺着点埋怨。

“可惜了，”看着Root好不容易从杯子里救起她可怜的饼干，Shaw的下一巴掌及时接上，又一次把它打掉，然后不出意外地招来了一记眼刀，“流水也不是真的，我要是连小溪都过不去就太蠢了。”

“那木桩呢？”

Shaw无语地摇了摇头，又抬起了手臂，“谁被木桩刺穿了心脏还能活下来，自然界有那种生物吗？”

“不过吸血鬼确实可以变成动物吧？自从你上次压着声音咆哮，我就一直在想这件事儿。顺便说一句，吼得挺辣的。”

不加停顿地，Shaw的巴掌连着落下了三次，结束后暂缓几秒，停下来欣赏自己的作品。随着一片赏心悦目的红色在屁股上蔓延开来，愉悦的情绪几乎感染了房间里的空气。

“嗯，可以变几种动物吧，但是我很少会变，费力不讨好【译注：原文是pain in the ass】，”为了着重最后一个单词似的，她又在Root的屁股上补了一巴掌，“动物的大脑机能太不一样了，尽管大体上来说我还是我，但总会受到一些生物本能的影响，所以我不太喜欢变成动物。”Shaw非常清楚自己是谁、想做什么，所以一刻都不想失去控制。

“那你会变成蝙蝠吗？”

Shaw在Root屁股中间最红的那一片掐了一把，让对方抗议地叫了一声。

“别跟我提蝙蝠，”Shaw愤愤地说，“只想着进食和排泄的长着翅膀的小混蛋，我一点兴趣都没有。”

“那狼呢？”

“狼可以，豹子可以，狼獾也行，看我心情。”Shaw暗自想着绝对不要提起乌贼。绝。对。不。

“那你会永生吗？”

Shaw扶着Root的腰往后一步，调整了角度。

“大概吧？我也不确定，反正现在还活着。”

这一次，Shaw稍微延长了些在屁股上的停留时间，每次击打部位也都略有改变，间隔中在心里数着节奏。Root则早就放弃了她的饼干，闭着双眼，指腹紧按着大理石台面。

“你知道吗，我之前还以为你会跟那种传说中的吸血鬼一样。”Root的声音出奇的稳定——考虑到她屁股正在承受着什么。

“这就是你穿成那样过来的原因吗？你以为我会穿着华丽的晚礼服在丝绒地毯上操你？”

“确实有想过。”

“哼，或许以后吧。”玩变装不是Shaw的强项，但是Root都允许她在厨房正中间扇她屁股了，Shaw也不是不能大方一次。

Shaw又靠近了些，手掌转而在Root的屁股上轻轻抚摸。

Root的屁股估计会在这之后疼上一天一夜，好在先前去杂货店时Shaw就早有准备。这就是未雨绸缪的重要性。

“Sameen，”Root急切的语气绷在理智的最后一根弦上，“我要你去我的包里帮我拿点东西。”

“我为什么要帮你？”

“求你了。”

一句求你了就让Shaw缴械投了降，“等我回来你最好已经脱干净了。”

关于Root想让她从包里找什么，Shaw一清二楚，但是她还是故意放慢了脚步，晃晃悠悠地挪动到城堡的另一头。当她回到厨房时，Root一丝不挂的样子一如她的预想。

“你一点都不累吗？”问着，Shaw拎着穿戴式的绑带给自己系上，“这都快凌晨4点了。”

“时差嘛，”Root解释，“对我的脑子来说现在还不算晚，况且我刚才休息过一会儿了。”

“噢，对，”Shaw想起Root说过她为了工作经常出差，“你工作是做什么的？”

Shaw绕到了Root身后，按着后背把她上半身压到了大理石台面上。

“国际刺客和黑客，”身后的Shaw试探性地伸进一根手指时，Root的指腹在台面上加了点力气，“Shaw，信我，我已经准备好了。”

“是啊，看得出来。”腿间的湿润给Root对于spanking的小癖好提供了确凿的证据。

Shaw把dildo扶稳，一个挺腰之间整根没入，伴着一声呻吟，Root的腰腹贴上光滑的台面，屁股抬高角度方便Shaw的动作。Shaw把节奏放缓了些，让她适应体内的异物感，Root扭着身子调整角度，随后主动朝后贴近了Shaw。

“听起来是个有趣的工作。”说着，Shaw的臀部向前推进，抽插的频率加快，同时低头看着自己和Root的身体连接处，dildo的前端随着自己的动作一次次深入，眼前的景象让她被一阵情欲席卷。

“确实有它的好处吧，”Root在断续的喘息间回答，“能让我去新的地方，认识新的人。”

“杀新的人。”Shaw纠正。

随着逐渐加了力气的抽插，Root跟着Shaw的节奏一次次撞击大理石柜台。Shaw觉得Root的屁股现在估计疼得要死，但是她决定暂时不指出这个猜想。

“唔，或者被新的人在她们出奇的高科技的厨房里操死。”Root说。

Shaw哼了一声，“我搬进来的时候请人重新装修过。这栋城堡原主人的审美还行，但是实用性太差了。”说话间，Shaw的手臂探到Root身前，手指指腹贴上她的阴蒂。

“虽然我对你说的很感兴趣，但是现在能不能先专心操我？”

“那你觉得我在干嘛？”Shaw的语气里带了点愠怒，Root居然敢开口抱怨自己话多！一般情况下她才不喜欢这么叽叽喳喳的，但也许是太久没跟活人聊过天了，Shaw多少有点想念讲话有人听的感觉。

而Root居然就这么打断了她。真是一点礼貌都没有。

但Shaw还是决定闭上嘴巴，所有精力都投到把Root干到灵魂出窍。Shaw俯身，一只手臂撑在柜台上，让腰部更好地用力，同时还是注意着控制动作，免得一不小心伤到Root。或许有那么一秒钟，她认真考虑了片刻要不要把Root也变成吸血鬼，这样她就不必再收着力气。

一辈子的完美性爱值得用一辈子的烦恼交换吗？

Root的胳膊在台面上胡乱扫过，随手拍飞了好几块无辜的小饼干，Shaw眼睁睁看着牛奶杯子从不远处的桌沿上摇摇晃晃摔下去，玻璃撞击石板破裂的声音紧接着传来。那个杯子应该是什么年代的老古董，但是Shaw实在懒得分心去思考它的价值。毕竟它也算死得其所了。

伴随着高潮袭来，Root的唇边逸出一声高声呻吟，蔓延全身的快感让她把额角抵在台面上，Shaw弯腰圈住Root，臀部剧烈的动作让自己也攀上了巅峰，随着热潮褪去，她卸了力气倒在Root背上。

一刻以后，Shaw直起上半身，手掌从Root满是汗水的后背抚过，腰部缓缓后撤着把dildo从她体内拔出，动作让Root短促地抽着气，靠在台面上趔趄一步，双腿脱力地抖动。Shaw帮她稳住了身子，毕竟她的屁股已经够敏感了，要是这时候再摔到地上就完了。

有那么一瞬间，Shaw以为Root就那么在台面上原地睡着了，但是几分钟后，她还是推开Shaw，撑着手肘支了身子，转过身来，靠着后背把重心倚在柜台上，眼神在Shaw的身上打量了一圈。

“好奇怪，你在某些方面真的很像人类。”她说。

Shaw皱了皱眉头，出于什么说不清道不明的原因，她对于这个评价不太满意，“抱歉让你失望了……？绝大多数吸血鬼传说都有夸大的成分，或者干脆只是空穴来风罢了。”

“噢，我不是失望，更多的是好奇吧。我上山的路上一直在想吸血鬼能不能做爱，或者准确来说，能不能高潮。”

“要是不能高潮，那排着队想当吸血鬼的人就少多了。”

“有道理，”Root的目光总算上移，对上了Shaw的眼睛，“抱歉，我不是故意让你不高兴。”

“我没有不高兴。”

Root挑了挑眉：“不管怎么说，给我个机会补偿你嘛。”

穿戴式的系带被匆匆丢弃在地板上，这次被压倒在台面上的换成了Shaw，而Root则双膝着地跪在她面前，仰视着对方的目光里充斥着教徒般虔诚的兴味，却还是在不经意间让一丝坏笑伺机逸出。Shaw放松了身体，把主动权全部交到Root手上，乖巧地在她的暗示下把一条腿搭到她肩膀上。

“你没有再咬我。”Root想了想开口，同时一根手指探索着Shaw的敏感地带。

“或许在这之后吧。”Shaw也考虑过这个，但是全程似乎都没碰上特别合适的时机和角度。（而且之前Root差点从她脖子上咬下来一块儿肉的样子让她仔细思考了一下到底谁才是吸血鬼。）

“操，你也太湿了。”Root的语气里满是惊叹，接着倾身靠近，打断了Shaw未出口的回答。

Shaw之前就发现了，Root的伶牙俐齿和聪明舌头的用处不仅仅是说着话时烦死自己。快感堆积着让她近乎高潮，但Root一头漂亮的长卷发埋在自己腿间的景象可是不可多得，于是Shaw手掌穿过她的发丝抚上后脑勺，想要不着痕迹地减慢她的动作。Root抬头看她，送上一个最甜美的wink，紧接着毫无预警地插入了两根手指。

“操，”Shaw抽了一口冷气，“你真的是个混蛋，你自己知道吗？”

作为回应，Root那张被堵住的嘴好像说了点儿什么，但是过于模糊的词句让Shaw完全无法理解，于是她卸了力，后仰着身子，把自己完全交给了Root温热的口腔和随着节奏进出的手指，她的另一只手在Shaw的大腿上胡乱地划着，甜美的刺痛跟体内的快感鲜明对比。Shaw脑内还算理智的那一小部分忍不住思考，这一辈子有多大概率能再遇上一个跟自己性生活如此和谐的人。永生的时间跨度似乎长得永无止境，从统计学角度上来说，机会还是存在的，但……

Root的舌头始料不及地把Shaw推上了巅峰，那一瞬间所有想法都被扫出脑海，Shaw能做的只有伸手把Root的脑袋按得更近些，直到高潮的余波缓缓褪去。

Root上身后撤，脸上挂着一副得意的表情跪坐在脚跟，片刻后又起身，吻上了Shaw的唇，湿漉漉的手指抚过她的身侧，小心翼翼地继续着这个带着Shaw的味道的混乱的吻，唇齿也没有再被她的獠牙划伤。

“你很擅长这个嘛。” 接吻结束，Shaw说道。

“对于一个几百年没做过爱的人来说？”

“不，对于任何人来说。”

Root笑了笑，“喔，真是谢谢你呢，sweetie。”

这个sweetie的称呼多少还是让Shaw有点如鲠在喉，但是如果永远都没有其他人发现这件事，大概也没关系的吧。

“随你吧。”她嘟囔着。

Root绕过她身边，扫一眼厨房里的一片狼藉，接着又突然想起反正都不是她的，耸了耸肩转过身去。

“唔，我记得你刚才提过什么再咬你一次的事儿？”Shaw偏了偏头，“那，愿意跟我上楼去吗？”

*

Root本以为她们会回到一开始的那间小卧室，但走到了那层，Shaw又转身迈上通向三楼的楼梯。城堡的楼梯间设计得十分通风，寒意从冰凉的石阶渗过赤裸的双足，上身的工字背心仅仅聊胜于无，走到三楼的这一小段路就让Root抖得像个筛糠，而Shaw直到扭头示意她跟上时才不经意间注意到。

Shaw最有趣的一点就在于，她脑袋里的小齿轮可以一刻不停地转啊转，脸上却挂着一如既往的冷漠疏离。Root从在城堡里醒来后的第一秒就在注意她，Shaw似乎从未停止过思考、观察和分析。沉默淡然的举止，加上活跃敏锐的思维，融合起来才构成一个完整的Shaw。

当然了，还得再加上绝佳的spanking技术。Root的屁股估计还会疼上好一阵子。

推开屋门，眼前的景象让Root稍感意外。这个房间比她醒来的地方大得多，家具虽然稀少，但陈列设计都算得上考究，就像是这里的主人把所有必需品都准确地摆到最合适的地方，其他不必要的则通通舍弃。房间墙壁上没有窗户，床铺很是宽敞，床单却散乱地皱着。看来就是Shaw自己的卧室了。

Root没想到自己会被允许进这里。转念一想，或许这是Shaw在对她示好呢。

“坐吧。”Shaw朝床的方向摆了摆手，自己则绕到火炉旁边，从旁边的柴堆里捡起几支添上。

Root屁股沾到床沿时还是没忍住抽了口气，为了分散注意力，她的目光转了几圈后停在了Shaw身上，欣赏起她肌肉线条在搬柴火时的跃动。

Root这一趟算得上运气不错了，她当然也不介意让好运持续得更久些。

“你能在这儿待多久？”就好像能读心似的，Shaw开口问到。

“只有几天吧，我出差的时候要去很多地方，所以每一处都留不太久，”房间里的凉意渗透了单薄的衣物，于是Root从床铺上捡起最上面一条毯子给自己披上。

Shaw转身间刚好留意到Root的动作，她皱了皱眉：“抱歉，我有时候会忘记……”

“忘记人类只是生存技能非常低下的有机体，所以稍微少一层保护就会着凉？”

“不是，那个倒没有，我只是已经忘记了人类判断寒冷的标准是什么。”

先前的谈话中Shaw已经不止一次提到自己“不是人类”，意识到这一点让Root有些手足无措，或许这么多年以来Shaw也从来没有完全舍弃她作为人类的一面，那么Root又有什么资格标榜自己不属于人类呢？

尽管如此，Root还是选择憋住这个想法，就跟那个“为什么吸血鬼会睡床而不是睡棺材”的小疑惑一起埋在心底。

“那你为什么不来帮我暖和起来呢？”Root最后选了这个问题。

Shaw又朝火炉瞟了一眼，确认里面火已经烧得旺了，接着走到Root面前。刚才从厨房到楼上的一路，Shaw都没顾得上穿任何衣服，似乎低温和裸体对她来说都不是需要担心的事儿。Root忍不住猜测后者是出于吸血鬼界的共识还是Shaw本身的自信，但不管怎么说，只要能把Shaw看了个光，对Root来说都算有百利而无一害了。

Shaw的目光在她身上停留了好一会儿，像是暗自下定了什么决心似的，然后才从Root身边爬上了床，绕到她身后，上身直立跪坐着，隔着毯子贴上了Root的后背。

感受到Shaw抚着自己鬓角的碎发掖到耳后，鼻尖温热的呼气打上侧颈，Root打了个寒颤。

“所以你会怎么做？”Root开口问到，“你说你可以让被吸血感觉好一些？”

Shaw的双臂从她的身侧绕过，手落在裸露的大腿上。Root本以为她手掌的触感会冷如冰霜，但事实是尽管比人类的体温低了些，却完全算不上冷，Root忍不住想这是不是与她刚刚吸食了血液有关，于是一个怪诞疯狂的念头就突然出现在了她脑海里——要是Shaw真的以她的血液为食，那会是什么感觉呢？

“算是一种毒素吧，如果我想的话，我可以在咬你的时候把它注射进你的血液里。”

“催情毒素？”

“差不多，”Shaw的手指沿着她的大腿内侧轻轻地划着圈，“你暖和点儿了吗？”

“当然。”

话是这么说，当Shaw闻言倒回床上、甚至扯走了毯子时，Root还是发出了一声抱怨。为了让Shaw温热的皮肤再贴上自己的后背，她主动脱掉了上身的背心。

于是两秒之后，Shaw就又黏了回来，双手也重新抚上她的大腿。

“吸血鬼本身对这种毒素免疫，”Shaw继续说，“所以我自己不知道体感怎么样，但是以前有人告诉我被注射这种毒素可以让人类在没有其他外部刺激的情况下直接高潮。”

Root当然不会就这么放弃“其他外部刺激”，但是关于毒素的说法还是暂时吸引了她的注意力，“你经常给人类注射这种毒素吗？”

“基本上从来没用过，”Shaw的手又从Root侧颈的发丝旁撩过，“我平时不会主动告诉别人我是吸血鬼，所以我也不能直接上嘴咬，再加上我也是有原则的，我不会不经允许做这种事。”

对话总算进行到了Root期待的地方。

“唔，反正我绝对允许你做这种事。”

“我听说刺激性很大，你可能会不太适应。”

“我相信你。”Root说，希望着这四个字能让Shaw赶紧干正事儿。或许连她自己都没有意识到，她确实信任Shaw，信任程度远超一对相见不过几小时的陌生人。

Shaw的唇贴在Root喉管边上几厘米，轻哼一声表示明白，同时手指沿着她的大腿内侧向上划去。Root把双腿分得更开些，任由自己的躯体陷入Shaw的怀抱。

她本以为Shaw会直接下口咬进脖颈，但实际上感受到的却是腿间的触碰，指尖绕着阴蒂打转，一个指节探进体内又很快被抽出，感官的刺激在体内堆积，Root在轻缓的动作间放松下来。如果这一切必然会结束，那Root打定决心要攫取最后一分一毫的快感。

Shaw把嘴张大了些，唇角贴上Root的颈侧，锋利的齿尖堪堪碰上皮肤就让一阵战栗蔓延全身。

“Shaw，开始吧。”

Shaw把她的头发拢起，扶着她的脑袋歪向一侧，舔舐过她暴露出来的脖颈线条，接着……

犬齿刺破颈部的皮肤，缠绕在两个孔洞边的神经末梢把一阵剧痛送进大脑，Root无法自制地呜咽出声，用尽力气才迫使自己没有挣扎，静等着那阵痛苦转为快感。片刻之后，以Shaw牙齿陷入的地方为中心，一阵热流奔涌而出，浓稠的灼热压倒了一切其他感官。痛感依旧不可忽视，此时却远不再那么突兀，反而融入那股热流，一并席卷了全身。

尽管可以清楚地意识到自己躯体的存在，Root的大脑却无法传达任何有效的指令，出于本能地，她扭动腰部迎合Shaw手指的动作，双手紧攥着身下的床单，高潮似乎已经到来，但感官刺激似乎还仍在攀升，于是Root只能胡乱祈祷着被送过最后一个峰顶、被快感撕成碎片。

又一浪炽烫的热流滚过全身，深埋在颈侧的獠牙瞬间掠去了Root的注意力，而腿间的触碰几乎被忽略时，第三根手指又猛然加了进来，上下双重刺激让Root被剧烈的快感击中，意识恍惚间似乎感觉到Shaw另一只手臂正扶着自己坐稳，但随着身边的一切都熔化在眼前，Root的世界里只剩下Shaw刺进她脖子里的獠牙和Shaw插进她身体的手指。

随着Shaw手指的每一次动作，高潮在体内加速逼近，Root从未这么迫切地渴望得到释放，却也清楚地知道伴随着释放的还有自制力的彻底瓦解。

一瞬间，势不可挡的浪潮在体内冲撞，Root对周围的环境失去了所有感知，阵阵袭来的热浪扑面而来将她淹没，微亮的光点在紧闭的双眼中浮现，猛烈地抽气却仍旧被窒息感裹挟，这种感觉持续时间似乎长得吓人，而Root对此却束手无策，只能眼睁睁目睹自己被浪花淹没。

当她总算恢复了对周围的一些知觉后，她意识到自己已经缩到了床上靠后些的位置，上半身倚靠在Shaw的大腿上，Shaw正低头看着她，脸上的表情似乎有那么一点关切。

“回来了吗？”Shaw问。

像是还没搞明白怎么说话似的，Root只是点了点头，朝Shaw扬起了一个笑脸——她实在是忍不住，毕竟面前的Shaw就是那么强壮那么性感那么聪明，她的嘴唇手臂和后背是那么的辣，还有她小心翼翼的样子，还有不经意间流露出的关心是那么的可爱……

Root模模糊糊地意识到自己的思维功能还没有完全恢复，所以那些想法还是不要说出口的好。

“你是彻底嗨了吧？”Shaw的语气里带着笑意。

“唔……”

“我觉得今天晚上就足够了。”

Shaw试图把她抬起来，但Root却用尽了力气把她的双手推走（在这儿躺着多舒服！），于是Shaw只是扶着她滚了半圈，让她腹部朝下趴在床上。

“在这儿待一会儿。”

过了很长很长的一会儿，Shaw总算回到她身边坐下，手上似乎在摆弄着什么。片刻之后，一滩凉凉的东西贴上Root的屁股，冰得她不自在地扭了扭。Shaw的掌心很快又抚到同一个位置，打着圈慢慢揉开那一小滩膏状物。

“我之前从杂货店里带的药膏，缓解疼痛的。”Shaw解释。

“感觉不错。”Root的声音还有些含糊，但总算能说话了。

“其他地方怎么样了？”

Root认真考虑了一下这个问题。她的全身都被愉悦的酸痛笼罩，但更为显著的是大脑里那种荡漾的感觉，仿佛跟这个世界的联系只剩下一根微不可闻的丝线。疲惫感从躯干蔓延到四肢，大脑却不知道该如何睡眠。

“你的手感觉好好。”Root说，就好像那是她目前掌握的最重要的信息。

“是喔，要你说。”

Root费了些力气，把双臂交叠垫在下巴下面，总算扭过头看到了Shaw。一如既往地，她从Shaw的表情上读不出什么情绪，但那也没关系，只要能看着Shaw就一切都好。

Shaw俯身，把Root的头发拂到一边，手指从沿着咬痕的轮廓抚过，按压产生的钝痛跟淤青相似，Root注意到Shaw脸上满意的表情。

“你看起来很得意呢。”

Shaw放开她的头发，坐直了，“我们吸血鬼都这样。”

“我也喜欢看你留在我身上的痕迹。”Root扭着脖子看向Shaw，“以及我留在你身上的。只是你自愈太快了。”先前她在Shaw脖子上的咬痕已经基本消失了。

“这又不是我能控制的，”Shaw把药膏的盖子拧回膏管上，放到了一边，“你得休息了吧。”

“我觉得我自己走不回我的房间了，大概要你背我过去。”

“睡这儿吧，没关系。”Shaw放弃了心理挣扎。

“那你呢？”一想到Shaw或许会离开她，一股几乎是恐惧的情绪就涌进了她的腹腔。Root自己其实不喜欢在炮友家过夜，而且对分享一张床这种事也不甚热衷，就连她的理智都在告诉她，这一切不过是一夜激情之后残存的情绪，并不能代表什么……别的、麻烦的东西，但无论如何，她的心底里还是渴望Shaw的陪伴。

“这也不是……我平时的习惯，”Shaw缓缓开口，“但是我在操你之前或许就应该想到这一点的。怪我。”

“所以意思是你会留下吗？”

“是吧，”Shaw叹了口气，“我们睡前真的很应该洗个澡，但是看你的状态应该是做不到了？”

“大概不行了。”

Root用最后一点力气钻进毯子里，侧着身子缩到了床的小半边，脑海里不由自主地回放着这一晚的回忆。随着神志逐渐模糊，独自蜷缩的感觉让她没由来地想到风中飘散的一缕烟雾。

身上被子的移动让她清醒了些，紧接着Shaw就接近了她的后背，“你还需要什么吗？”Shaw的语气里带着点不确定。

“嗯。”她伸手向后抓住Shaw的手臂，无声地较量了几秒之后，Shaw总算认输，任由自己被拉扯着靠近。后背上那坚实、令人安心的触感让Root平稳了些，先前那种飘忽的感觉也逐渐消失不见，转而被Shaw手掌覆在皮肤上的感觉所取代。

“行吧，”Shaw嘟囔着，“但是你欠我的，记着了。”

有Shaw的额头靠在肩膀上，皮肤上传来的丝丝凉意让最后一丝燥热逐渐褪去。

在睡意几乎将她笼罩时，一个想法突然钻进Root的脑海里，“Shaw？你需要睡觉吗？”

“算不上睡觉，但是我会……会打盹，类似于让神志飘出去，还可以做梦，但是跟睡眠还是不一样，”她顿了顿，“放心，我不会在你睡觉的时候突然消失的。”

“好吧，”Root其实没有那个意思，“谢谢你。”

“睡吧，Root。”

*

Root在门厅里单脚跳着穿靴子，旁边站着一个尴尬的Shaw。

“所以，德国？”Shaw开口，试图让语气听起来满不在乎，却在Root稍微歪斜一下后立刻本能地伸出手臂扶住。

Root脸上露出那个甜美的烦死人的笑容，“谢谢你sweetie。德国怎么了？”

“你在德国的工作要花多久？”

Root拉好靴子侧面的拉链，总算双脚站稳了，“唔，最多一周吧，我感觉是个轻松的活儿。”她接过Shaw递给她的围巾，撩起头发系上，不用说，自然是为了掩饰脖子上那两个极其明显的咬痕。只是当那道伤痕真的被遮住时，Shaw心底还是涌起一小股遗憾。

“所以你总是有很多工作等着？”Shaw不抱希望地问。

过去几天里，她们俩谁都没能鼓起勇气提出Root结束当地这单之后会发生什么事，而现在，Root一只脚已经迈出了门外，Shaw还在思考怎么体面地暗示她有空再来。

“暂时只有德国这一趟，但是按照往常的经验，我的工作总是一单接一单的。”

“挺好，挺好的，”Shaw说完的第一秒就想给自己一巴掌，这个语气可悲得不像她本人，要是再不好好说话，以后的上床机会恐怕都没有指望了，“这几天，呃，有人陪着还是挺不错的。”她挣扎再三还是说出了口。

事实其实比“不错”好得多了。她们摔坏了两把椅子、一个床头柜、三个盘子和一个古董坐地钟。Shaw的伤口愈合得很快，但还是有机会体验了几个小时的筋疲力竭和浑身酸痛，而Root呢，在她衣冠楚楚的外表之下，那一身的伤就好像在控诉着某种变态周末性爱马拉松。尽管这个说法居然该死的准确。

这个周末的难忘之处不仅仅在于绝佳的性爱，Root本身也是很，唔，有趣，的一个人。她的工作经历带给她无穷无尽的谈资，而且每当Shaw流露出一点兴趣，她就会像打了鸡血一样继续讲下去。

况且Root自己也……算得上是个很好的陪伴。从第一晚之后，她就没有再问过关于吸血鬼的问题，转而把注意力放在了Shaw自己身上。

虽然如此，她还是最喜欢把蝙蝠挂在嘴边，于是成功在这几天里把Shaw恶心得够呛。当然了，一个主要原因是Shaw对此的小“ **报复** **”** 总是让Root乐在其中。

“这几天待在你这儿也挺不错的。”Root说着，皮夹克的拉链拉到一半又顿了顿，“我们俩真的都很不擅长这个，不觉得吗？”

Shaw突然轻松了不少，但还是嘴硬：“说你自己别带上我。”

虽然甩了个白眼，Root的眼神里还是莫名掺杂了一点温柔：“我突然想到，我或许很快就有一个假期了。”

“真的吗？”

“我以前都没休过假，所以肯定攒了不少。或许干完德国这一单吧。”

“你想休一个什么样的假呢？”

“唔，或许……”Root靠近了Shaw，玩弄着她的衬衫领口，望着Shaw的眼神里满是期待，“我在想，或许应该找一个能跟我一起玩得很开心的人。”

Shaw心底里暗骂了一句——她居然敢逼她来开这个口！

“如果愿意的话，你可以来这里住。”Shaw总算说。

即使是以这句话为代价，看到Root瞬间明亮的脸也算值了。Root抓着Shaw的领口，把她拉进了一个深吻。

五分钟之后，Root还是没能出门，反倒是一只手从后腰伸进了Shaw的裤子，Shaw也扯走了她碍事的围巾，齿尖又扎进脖子上正在愈合的咬痕。

“我还要赶飞机。”Root拉开距离，语气里带着遗憾。

“……所以你说，在德国一周是吧？”

“最多一周。”

她们两人都没有说再见。在双方的上下其手中，Root勉强挣扎着走出了门。

Shaw独自站在门厅里，看着那扇关闭的大门。一两周的时间足够她计划一些有趣的事情了，或许甚至可以去购物呢。而Root的假期结束之后呢？这个，等时候到了自然就知道了，但Shaw很确信她们在相当长的一段时间里都不会厌倦对方。

于是她转身离开门口，开始面对家里的一片狼藉。


End file.
